Love Lies
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Sequel of LIES KaiHun ver. /"Bagaimana keadaannya?"/"Dia baik."/Sehun kembali. Dan yang Jongin inginkan hanya Sehun di sisinya/Karmanya datang./KAIHUN


**Love Lies**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIES sequel**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **I Said That I Hate You, And You Trust Me. But, Don't You Remember How You Call Me In The Past? A Liar."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, menampik tangan temannya yang berada di pundaknya, lalu kembali meletakkan jemari di atas meja bar dengan lunglai.

Pemuda disebelahnya itu menatap Jongin prihatin, menggigit bibir sebagai tanda nonverbal tentang kegelisahannya. Kakinya melangkah hendak pergi dari meja bar itu sebelum sekali lagi menyempatkan memandang Jongin yang masih berada di posisi sama, tak bergerak.

Ingin kembali untuk membujuk Jongin, tapi dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bukan sekali dua kali dia melihat Jongin di bar ini dengan kondisi yang sama. Usahanya membujuk Jongin hanya akan berakhir dengan baku hantam karena emosi Jongin yang menjadi sulit untuk dikontrol. Maka untuk kali ini, dia kembali melakukan hal yang menjadi kebiasaan, meninggalkan Jongin dengan keadaan seperti sebelumnya.

Jongin memandang cairan merah di gelas berkaki panjang di genangannya. Mengamati cairan pekat itu dengan seksama. Dari luar dia terlihat terlalu tenang dan seolah tak tersentuh. Membuat sebagian besar dari wanita wanita jalang di bar itu mengurungkan niat untuk sekedar berbagi minuman.

Jemari Jongin kali ini bergerak, meneliti garis rumit yang tercetak pada meja bar sembari mengulang kembali kekhawatirannya saat ini di kepala. Awal mula dari kegundahannya, kesakitannya.

Namun begitu serpihan ingatan itu terkumpul kembali, Jongin mengerang dan menenggak habis minumannya. Berharap dengan itu dapat melupakan ingatan itu. Meskipun Jongin telah mabuk hingga tak tahu apa yang membawanya kemari, apa yang dia lakukan hingga beberapa kali terjebak baku hantam dengan orang asing atau bahkan kawannya sendiri, tapi sakit yang dia rasakan di dadanya tetap tak dapat hilang.

Matanya memerah, tergenang oleh air mata namun bibirnya mencetak senyum miring yang terkesan pedih. Batinnya memaki dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudah menangis, cengeng.

"Menyedihkan." Umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

Meski air matanya berjatuhan di atas meja dan membentuk genangan kecil, bahunya bergetar karena tertawa. Menertawakan dirnya sendiri dan keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

"Sehuna." Erangnya penuh kepahitan.

Kembali, satu nama yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pecundang. Seseorang yang begitu berarti di hidupnya, orang yang juga selalu mencintainya. Setidaknya hingga Jongin memaksa gadis itu melangkah pergi.

Tidak, batinnya menolak. Bukan Sehun, tapi Jongin yang pergi. Jongin mengkhianatinya.

Menyesal? Tentu saja. Bahkan Jongin merasa apa yang dia rasakan lebih dari yang kata itu bisa tunjukkan. Rasanya seperti ingin mati saja.

Lalu setelah berjam jam terdiam hanya untuk meratap, dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sejenak mengabur, Jongin berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan bar kembali ke apartementnya. Seperti malam malam sebelumnya.

 **==..==..==..==**

 **R** asanya sudah lama sekali sejak Jongin mengunjungi cafe tempat dia dan Sehun dulu bertemu. Sudah lama sekali sejak Jongin mendengar suara Sehun, melihat senyumannya. Rindu saja tak cukup menggambarkan bagaimana keinginan Jongin untuk bertemu Sehun.

Setelah hari itu, Sehun sama sekali menolak bertemu dengannya. Memutus segala jenis komunikasi dengannya. Jongin sendiri tidak dapat menyalahkan Sehun. Karena keputusan Sehun sudah sangat benar dengan membiarkan pecundang brengsek sepertinya mendekam karena sakit hati.

Jongin masih bersyukur dapat menatap Sehun dari jauh selama mereka kuliah. Mengamati bagaimana wajah Sehun dari hari ke hari. Kadang kala Jongin ingin berlari pada gadisnya, tapi dia terlalu sadar kalau hal itu tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak mungkin memaafkannya.

Suara lonceng mengiringi pintu cafe yang terbuka sama sekali tidak mengusik Jongin. Matanya hanya fokus pada genangan hitam dalam cangkirnya. Namun ketika mendengar deritan kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai di depannya membuat Jongin mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Park Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya.

" _Long time no see,_ Kim Jongin." Sapa Chanyeol.

Jongin tak dapat menjawab sapaan Chanyeol karena rasa terkejutnya. Meskipun begitu, ekspresinya tetap datar. Kebiasaan baru yang didapatinya.

"Kau tak terlihat baik." Sahut Chanyeol.

Jongin tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol dapat berbicara santai padanya setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu. Jika Jongin ada diposisi Chanyeol mungkin dia akan dengan senang hati memberikan beberapa pukulan setiap bertemu.

"Hey jangan memandangku seperti itu, bung. _Its creepy_." Guraunya setelah selesai memesan secangkir espresso pada pelayan.

Jongin tak menjawab gurauan Chanyeol, pun dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak ingin menimpali ucapannya sendiri. Pria itu lebih memilih mengotak atik ponsel hitamnya sesekali tarikan tipis mewarnai bibir Chanyeol membuat Jongin secara tidak sadar mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Chanyeol sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sehun?

Seorang pelayan kurus dengan rambut orange mencolok datang untuk menaruh pesanan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan rambut ikal yang menurut Jongin terlalu mengganggu. Warna cerah itu kontras dengan kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan. Mungkin dia bukan penduduk asli korea, batin Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Akhirnya Jongin dapat menanyakan hal itu kepada seseorang yang mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana kehidupan Sehun sekarang. Bukan dengan selembar foto Sehun yang sering Jongin ajak bicara, ya Jongin merasa dirinya gila karena merindukan Sehun.

"Dia baik."

Jongin menahan giginya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara karena tekanan yang dia berikan. Dia ingin mendengar lebih tentang Sehun. Namun tak dapat menemukan pertanyaan yang tepat yang bisa menggambarkan atau setidaknya mencakup seluruh pertanyaan yang selama ini berputar di kepalanya. Tapi Jongin tahu, tak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan pikirannya saat ini.

"Dia merindukan rumah, katanya. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya pahit. Mendengar kata 'kami' yang diucapkan Chanyeol untuk menggambarkan Sehun membuatnya mau tak mau mengernyitkan dahinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat cangkirnya, menghirup aroma kopi kesukaannya itu sebelum meminumnya sedikit, lalu membuka suara untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Jongin.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jongin terkejut karena pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bingung lebih tepatnya. Kata apa yang bisa mewakili keadaannya sekarang?

"Entahlah, menurutmu?" Jongin balik bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Terlalu buruk untuk dideskripsikan oleh kata kata." Sahut Chanyeol bergurau.

Jongin tertawa sedikit menanggapi nada suara Chanyeol sebelum menenggak kopinya yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh.

Lalu lalang dari luar kafe menarik perhatiannya. Jongin melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya dan mengangguk secara tak sadar ketika mendapati sekarang adalah jam jam dimana orang orang tengah bersiap berangkat kerja.

Segerombolan remaja berjalan beriringan dan saling bercerita ketika melewati jendela kaca besar kafe itu, membuat Jongin secara tidak sadar tertarik kembali ke masa masa dia dan Sehun masih mengenakan seragam.

"Kau tahu, dulu kita bisa saja jadi teman akrab sebenarnya." Ucapan Chanyeol memecah perhatian Jongin.

"Jika saja."

Hanya itu balasan Jongin. Singkat namun mencakup segala kemungkinan dan peristiwa yang pernah terjadi di masa dulu. Jika saja Jongin tidak mengkhianati Sehun, mungkin Sehun masih tetap berada di sampingnya, mungkin juga Chanyeol bisa menjadi kawan dekatnya.

Jongin menahan lontaran kalimat pertanyaan mengenai Sehun yang telah berada di ujung lidahnya. Setidaknya Jongin tidak harus menampakkan keadaan 'bajingan pecundang menyedihkan' di hadapan Chanyeol. Dengan memutar otak, Jongin menyisipkan sedikit pertanyaan tentang Sehun yang tak tersirat dari ucapannya selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana LA?"

Setelah wisuda, Sehun memutuskan pindah ke LA untuk membuka lembaran hidup barunya. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol dengan senang hati menemani Sehun hingga kini telah beranjak tiga tahun mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kenyataan yang juga membakar Jongin dalam dalam.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala seraya menggumam lama sebelum menjawab.

"Ramai." Lalu Chanyeol tertawa sendiri karena ucapannya. Ramai? Semua orang tentu tahu bagaimana ramainya Los Angeles itu, Chanyeol tidak perlu mengulangi pernyataan umum itu pada Jongin.

" _so-so_ lah." Chanyeol segera menambahkan ketika Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kegiatan kami maksudnya."

Pelayan berambut orange tadi menghampiri meja mereka untuk menawarkan menu lagi, Jongin melirik cangkir kopinya dan mendapati cairan hitam itu sudah hampir tandas. Dia mengangguk dan memesan satu cangkir caffein lagi dengan cepat karena matanya harus sedikit mengernyit lagi karena warna rambut pelayan itu.

"Sehun dan aku memutuskan membuka sebuah, yaaah ." Chanyeol terlihat ragu.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau membicarakannya." Jongin berucap karena merasakan keengganan Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih cangkir kopinya dan menandaskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Bukan begitu."

Chanyeol membantah tak enak. Jongin memang penasaran, apalagi dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun terakhir, dia sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentang Sehun. Hanya saja Jongin pernah mendapati Luhan terlihat tertekan saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di perpustakaan kota.

Tapi Jongin mengabaikannya. Kecil kemungkinan Luhan begitu karena Sehun. Lagipula rasionya hanya satu banding satu juta. Bisa jadi Luhan stress karena pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu, sejenis bar."

Ucapan Chanyeol hanya berupa bisikan namun mampu menggetarkan seluruh syaraf Jongin.

"Bar?" Jongin menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Sehun dan bar bukanlah dua kata yang bisa disandingkan dengan serasi. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun malah memilih membangun sebuah bar di LA?

"Aku bekerja sebagai konsultan di LA, Sehun awalnya juga bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di sana. Tapi dalam tiga bulan, Sehun terlihat,"

Chanyeol mengernyit, mencoba memikirkan frasa yang pas. Keheningan sejenak itu membuat Jongin digrogoti rasa penasaran. Ada apa?

"Kacau." Lanjut Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan kata yang diinginkannya.

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tapi pelayan datang untuk menyerahkan pesanan Jongin. Pria itu terlalu fokus pada ucapan Chanyeol tadi hingga tak lagi memikirkan bagaimana warna rambut pelayan tadi begitu menyakiti matanya.

"Lalu dia memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaannya dan membuka sebuah bar."

Jongin menunduk dengan bola mata bergerak gelisah sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata.

"Dokter adalah impian Sehun." Jongin menyatakan.

Chanyeol sedikitnya menyeringai. Bukan hanya Jongin, dia juga tahu apa pekerjaan impian Sehun, apa kegiatan favoritnya dan bagaimana cara wanita itu menikmati kopinya.

" _Something important can make someone act strange, different. In this case, someone important_." Balas Chanyeol sinis.

Jongin menahan giginya saling bergemelutuk, rahangnya mengeras. Tidak tidak, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak salah justru dirinyalah yang bajingan. Jongin hanya benci fakta bahwa perkataan Chanyeol seratus persen benar dan itu menyinggung harga dirinya.

" _In other case, that thing you called 'someone important' can make someone act normal again, back to their sense_."

Jongin sama sekali tidak berniat menunjukkan sikap permusuhan pada Chanyeol. Tapi harga dirinya yang lama tidak disinggung membuatnya mengeluarkan aura itu kepada Chanyeol. Di tempat kerja atau pergaulannya sekarang tidak pernah ada yang menyinggung harga dirinya, apalagi dengan topik sensitif seperti ini.

Sekarang untuk pertama kali setelah tiga tahun, Chanyeol kembali melakukan hal itu.

" _Wohoo take it easy, man._ " Chanyeol kembali merubah nada suaranya.

Ponsel hitam Chanyeol di atas meja berdering, pria itu tersenyum begitu melihat _id caller_ nya. Melirik ke arah Jongin seolah tak langsung meminta izin mengangkatnya yang ditanggapi Jongin dengan anggukan.

" _Hello, bunny."_

Jongin sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar suara teriakan dari ponsel Chanyeol, pria itu menjauhkan ponselnya dengan tawa lebar. Mengalihkan perhatian beberapa pengunjung dan para pelayan yang berdiri di depan kasir. Jongin mengutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

" _Okay, okay. I get what you need, one taro cake with ice topping."_

Jeda sejenak ketika Chanyeol mendengarkan ucapan di seberang ponselnya. Sedikitnya Jongin merasa penasaran, apa itu Sehun?

" _Noooo, what do you mean I sight seeing? I got, ummm, traffict jam?"_

Chanyeol tertawa untuk kesekian kali ketika mendengar jawaban si penelepon sebelum bergumam mengiyakan dan mengakhiri panggilanya sebelum menatap Jongin kembali.

" _Sorry, man. I need to fullfil my duty."_

Chanyeol masih saja berbicara dengan Jongin dengan selera humornya. Bagi orang orang mungkin mereka terlihat seperti sahabat lama yang bertemu untuk merancang kencan buta atau semacamnya. Padahal dahulu mereka tidak lebih dari orang asing yang saling merasakan iritasi dengan keberadaan satu sama lain.

" _See you later,_ Kim Jongin."

Jongin menganguk ketika Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi hingga terdengar dering lonceng yang didengar Jongin seperti saat Chanyeol pertama masuk dan dengan seenak hati duduk di hadapannya, mengobrol layaknya kawan lama.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Jongin sendiri di meja bundar itu. Dia melirik satu cangkir kopi yang baru saja dipesannya. Seleranya hilang dengan munculnya prasangka tentang siapa yang menelpon Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dia menghela nafas panjang nan berat. Memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Kenyataan tentang kembalinya Sehun –bersama Chanyeol- sudah membuatnya sedikit pening. Dan kini dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan lain, Sehun melepaskan cita citanya hanya untuk membangun sebuah bar?

Apa itu karena Jongin?

Jongin memainkan bibir bawahnya gelisah seiring pertanyaan itu masuk ke kepalanya. Apa pengaruh yang diberikan Jongin terlalu menyakiti Sehun? Jongin tidak mengerti.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan lelah. Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas uang yang telah ditaruh Chanyeol tadi, bangkit dan meninggalkan cafe tanpa menyentuh cangkir kopi keduanya.

 **-Love Lies—**

Chanyeol bersiul riang disepanjang lorong apartement miliknya. Sehun lebih memutuskan ikut tinggal dengannya daripada kembali ke apartementnya sendiri bersama Luhan ataupun kembali ke rumah megahnya.

Dalam beberapa tahun banyak hal yang telah membaik. Misalnya hubungan Sehun dan ayahnya. Tuan Oh bahkan tidak keberatan dan hanya memberikan nasehat untuk segala tingkah polah Sehun yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa pahami selama bisa di LA.

Ayah Sehun benar benar mencoba berubah dan Sehun sepertinya oke oke saja dengan hal itu. Satu tahun lalu, Kris dan ayahnya menyempatkan bertandang ke LA guna menjenguk Sehun. Meskipun mereka shock dengan perubahan gadis kecil mereka, pun dengan rentetan omelan dari keduanya secara bergantian, Sehun tetap tersenyum dan membuka tangannya untuk sebuah pelukan.

Bagi Kris dan ayahnya, bagaimanapun perubahan Sehun, dia tetap anggota keluarga mereka. Fakta manis dibalik masa lalu mereka yang coreng moreng.

Luhan? Yah, gadis itu sempat marah besar besaran pada Sehun ketika Luhan mengunjungi mereka ke LA beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi sifat cuek yang didapati Sehun selama berada di LA membuat Luhan menyerah. Setidaknya Sehun tetaplah Sehun di matanya.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk melamun hingga tidak sadar telah sampai pintu apartementnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala untuk menyadarkan diri sebelum mengetikkan password dan melenggang masuk ke ruang tamu.

Tv menyala. Chanyeol dapat melihat sepasang kaki jenjang yang bergelantungan dari sandaran sofa. Senyumnya merekah.

" _Bunny, your mickey coming."_

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, kepala orang yang dipanggil _bunny_ itu terlihat dari balik sofa. Matanya memicing.

" _Don't call me with that silly name, bastard."_

Meskipun dimaki, Chanyeol tetap melihat kelucuan dari ucapan wanita itu. Dia tertawa yang malah membuat picingan mata wanita tadi semakin menajam.

" _Okay,_ Sehun. Ini pesananmu _._ "

Chanyeol mengacungkan bungkusan yang dibawanya, disambut senyum ceria dari wanita bernama Sehun itu. Chanyeol berjalan mengitari sofa dan mendudukkan diri di samping Sehun yang dengan cepat meraih pesanannya.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol tersenyum saat Sehun berlari melewatinya menuju dapur, mengambil piring dan garpu lalu kembali berlari ke posisinya semula. Mengamati bagaimana jemari lentik Sehun memotong _cake_ favoritnya dan senyum sumringah di bibir tipis Sehun membuatnya tak sadar melontarkan senyum lembut.

Perasaannya pada Sehun?

Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia mengucapkan perasaannya pada Sehun. Mungkin sehari setelah wisuda? Atau setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di LA? Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Dia sudah nyaman hanya dengan hubungan tak jelas seperti ini. Asalkan dia bisa melihat senyum Sehun setiap harinya. Dia tak masalah, sungguh.

Oke, mungkin Chanyeol munafik. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan atau memaksakan perasaannya pada Sehun. wanita itu telah menjadi wanita bebas. Terpapar pergaulan LA yang carut marut merubah pola pikir Sehun yang saat itu masih gamang karena kandasnya hubungan dengan Jongin.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jongin.

"Hei, aku bertemu dengan Kim Jongin tadi."

Sehun masih fokus dengan cake dan siaran tvnya saat mengatakan, "Bertemu siapa?"

"Kim Jongin." Ulang Chanyeol.

Bisa dia lihat bahu Sehun menegang begitu nama itu terucap darinya. Meskipun wanita itu tidak menunjukkan gerakan berarti tapi Chanyeol tahu Sehun sedang memikirkannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terulang dalam tiga tahun. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah membahas tentang Kim Jongin. Chanyeol juga tidak ingin merusak mood Sehun. Namun batinnya tidak ingin masalah ini menggantung.

Bohong sekali. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Jongin. Apakah dia masih memiliki kesempatan memiliki Sehun suatu saat nanti atau tidak? Itu yang sebenarnya ingin diketahui Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kau harus mengadakan reuni selamat datang kepadanya." Ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun terlihat gusar di tempat duduknya, "Chan, _I think we dont need to-"_

" _ **We must talk about this**_ _ **fucking problem, Sehun."**_ Chanyeol berkata penuh penekanan.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak berniat memancing emosi Sehun hingga wanita itu melempar piringnya ke lantai seperti saat ini.

" _Why? To make me remembered when I was so naive? To make me feel like one of your bitch in our bar? To make me feel suffocated because my past or what? FOR WHAT_ , park Chanyeol?"

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah menjawab seperti itu. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan, pria itu punya hak melakukannya. Sehun sadar dia tidak bisa memberikan hal itu pada Chanyeol, tidak juga hatinya. Sehun hanya terlalu bingung untuk menjawab dengan ucapan berbobotnya. Lebih tepatnya, Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Namun ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol sedikitnya merasa emosi. " _They're not my bitch, Sehun. Why in the world I must have bitch like them in my bed?!_ "

" _You have_ Adriana, Chanyeol! Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, kau bercinta dengannya, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berdiri dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa ucapannya tentang Jongin harus membuahkan pertengkaran? Emosinya terpancing. Entah itu karena murni ucapan Sehun atau fakta kalau wanita itu mengetahui tentang perbuatannya bersama Adriana.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku pernah melakukanya dengan Adriana?! _That's not the point_ , Oh Sehun! _we talk about_ _ **you**_ _and your ex-boyfriend_ , **Kim Jongin**. _Stop pretend this shit never happen in your live!_ "

Penekanan yang diucapkan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar. Chanyeol tidak pernah membentaknya saat mereka bertengkar. Lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar selama ini. Tidak setelah pria itu membahas tentang Jongin.

"Kenapa kau selalu kekanakan?! Berhenti menghindari masalah!" bentak Chanyeol lebih keras.

Sehun menyusul Chanyeol berdiri, memandang Chanyeol tajam. Rasa kecewa mulai dirasakannya. Padahal pria itu sendiri yang mengamati dirinya saat di LA. Apa dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat kedewasaan yang dia coba dapat?

Sehun tidak pernah lagi menangis karena Jongin seperti satu bulan pertama mereka di LA, Sehun bahkan telah dapat mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Dan kini Chanyeol mengatakan seolah Sehun tidak pernah bersikap dewasa.

Mungkin karena ini Chanyeol.

Karena ini Chanyeol yang membentaknya. Seorang sahabat yang dia kenal sejak kecil, orang yang Sehun pikir dapat menjaganya dan mendukungnya. Mungkin karena harapan Sehun tentang Chanyeol tidak akan membentaknya seperti ini yang membuat pertahanan emosi Sehun jebol.

"Ku kira kau mengerti." Bisik Sehun dengan bibir bergetar.

Wanita itu melewati Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol menggeram dan menendang meja kaca di sebelahnya hingga jatuh dan pecah berkeping keping untuk menyalurkan kemarahannya.

Kepalanya memutari ruangan dan mendapati Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan kopernya yang belum wanita itu bongkar sejak kemarin. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah yang kentara mengandung amarah.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana, Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol masih konsisten dengan bentakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan orang sepertimu." Ucapnya dingin sebelum menghilang dibalik bantingan pintu.

 **-Love Lies—**

Luhan menahan nafas ketika membuka pintu apartementnya. Dia merasa dejavu dengan keberadaan Sehun di sana. Seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat dia menemukan Sehun di depan pintu apartementnya.

Tapi kali ini bukan wajah penuh tangis yang didapati Luhan, melainkan amarah dan kekecewaan yang bergumul di paras cantik Sehun.

Setelah mengunjungi Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu, Luhan sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Sehun. oke, mungkin hanya dua minggu, tapi setelahnya tidak lagi Luhan mendapat kabar dari Sehun. sahabatnya itu tidak pernah membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hei, nona sayang. Bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk?"

Sadar telah memandangi Sehun selama lebih dari satu menit, Luhan membuka pintu lebar mempesilahkan Sehun masuk. Wanita itu melewati Luhan yang dengan sigap menutup pintu, masih dengan kebingungannya.

Sehun menggulirkan matanya kesekeliling ruangan. Sofa, Tv, semua perabotan tidak ada yang berubah. Persis seperti yang ada di ingatannya.

"Aku tidak banyak berbenah." Ucap Luhan yang telah duduk di salah satu sofa. Sehun mengikutinya.

"Persis seperti dulu." Gumam Sehun.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya, menghela nafas dengan mata menerawang langit-langit.

"Bahkan aku masih terbiasa memanggil namamu ketika tak melihatmu disini."

"Refleks sialan." Jawab Sehun yang membuat Luhan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Tidak pernah dia lupa bagaimana Luhan menentang keras keinginannya meninggalkan Seoul. Luhan memang telah Sehun anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, tapi keinginannya saat itu yang didukung dengan rasa muak akan kehidupannya di Seoul mengukuhkan rencana Sehun.

"Wajahmu jelek saat menangis."

Dengusan jengkel menjadi jawaban Luhan, dia tahu yang dimaksud Sehun adalah saat keberangkatan sahabatnya itu ke LA. Hey, siapa yang tidak sedih. Sahabatmu sejak Smp pergi ke luar negeri tanpa batas waktu yang jelas sambil membawa sakit hati.

"Kau ke Seoul hanya untuk membeli soju untuk bar-mu, kan? Setelah itu kau pasti kembali lagi."

Luhan tidak bermaksud menyiratkan kesedihannya. Tapi jika Luhan pikir pikir, semakin lama Sehun berada di sini semakin banyak peluang bertemu dengan Jongin. Jadi mungkin Sehun tidak mungkin berlama lama di Seoul. Fakta menyakitkan, baginya.

Mendengar nada suara Luhan membuat Sehun tak dapat menurunkan tarikan di sudut bibirnya. Dengan satu gerakan dia memerangkap Luhan dalam pelukannya. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya pelukan yang biasanya sering mereka bagi dulu.

" _I'm home_ , nona sayang."

Kemudian tanpa Luhan sadari, bahu Sehun telah basah karena air matanya.

 **.**

 **-"** _ **Shall I Stay, Would It Be A Sin? If I Can't Help Falling In Love With You"—**_

 _ **.**_

Telah lebih dari lima menit Sehun habiskan untuk memandangi bayangannya di pantulan kaca. Entah apa pikiran Luhan nanti jika Sehun menghabiskan menit lagi di kamar mandi. Mungkin sahabatnya bisa mengira Sehun bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri di bathub.

Hela nafasnya menimbulkan kaca itu berembun, dia menghapus butiran air itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Menatap kembali bayangannya.

Sehun menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Dulu Sehun tidak pernah berani mewarnai rambut, sekali dia melakukannya pun dengan warna cokelat, bukan warna merah seperti sekarang. Senyumnya sedikit naik. Merah, darah, keberanian.

Sehun mengambil sejumput rambutnya, mengamati bagaimana kontrasnya warna merah itu dengan jemarinya yang putih.

Kemudian jemarinya mengelus lengan sepanjang lengan kirinya. Kefrustasiannya saat itu menghasilkan tatto tangkai mawar dengan durinya seakan menjerat lengan atasnya hingga punggung atas dengan kuncup berbunga di ujungnya, tepat di bawah bahunya.

Selain itu, ada juga satu di belakang bahu kanannya. Huruf artistik _'addicted'_ terukir indah di sana. Oh, di pegelangan tangan kanannya ada tatto berbentuk gelang dengan bandul bintang yang kini tengah Sehun pandangi.

Sehun yang dulu selalu memakai anting kecil untuk mempercantik penampilannya kini bahkan telah memiliki empat tindikan di telinga kirinya. Sehun tertawa mengingat perdebatannya dengan Luhan beberapa saat lalu.

Sahabatnya itu mempertanyakan jumlah tindikan Sehun yang bertambah satu sejak terakhir kali Luhan bertandang ke LA. Sehun hanya tertawa yang menambah rentetan omelan Luhan.

Sehun sedang tidak ingin mengingat tentang masa lalunya, terutama dengan Jongin. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Karena setiap dia memandang pantulan dirinya, semakin dia mengingat sosoknya yang dulu.

Sehun menyempatkan memandang dirinya di cermin,

" _And in the end all I learned was how to be strong alone_."

Lalu segera beranjak setelah menyadari setetes air mata jatuh.

 **-"** _ **I need to losing my memory now**_ **."-**

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menghenyakkan tubuh ke sofa. Kakinya dia selonjorkan ke atas meja pun dengan punggungnya yang bersandar nyaman lalu disusul erangan terdengar dari Sehun yang kini telah menikmati posisinya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala melihat Sehun. dia sibuk di dapur untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk Sehun, mengingat anak itu hanya sempat memakan satu dua sendok _cake_ sebelum nekat melarikan diri ke apartementnya. Apartement mereka sebenarnya, Luhan berdeham.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Luhan sambil menyerahkan semangkuk ramen instan –Luhan benar benar minta maaf hanya bisa memasakkan ramen instan, salah Sehun sendiri datang tanpa pemberitahuan, lebih lagi keadaan kulkasnya yang perlu reboisasi- lalu ikut mendudukkan diri menghadap Sehun yang telah sibuk dengan ramennya.

" _Dunno_ , belum ada yang ditetapkan. Kudengar kau rindu padaku, jadi mungkin aku akan menginap beberapa hari lalu- aduh, Luhan _what the fuck are you doing_?!"

"Mulutmu itu." Luhan menyempatkan diri menepuk mulut Sehun. "Apa?" sahut Luhan enteng saat Sehun menatapnya sinis.

"Aku benar benar tidak punya rencana, Lu." Jawab Sehun akhirnya. Mengabaikan cubitan Luhan di lengannya dan tepukan di mulutnya.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah sibuk meniup ramennya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Adiknya itu telah jauh berbeda 180 derajat. Fisiknya, pemikirannya, ucapannya. Mungkin setahun lagi dia benar benar tak bisa mengenali Sehun jika wanita itu masih menetap di LA.

Dia bersyukur. Sehun memilih kembali ke korea dan melepaskan miliknya –meski Luhan tidak tahu untuk berapa lama.

Melihat Sehun yang duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum manis membuat dada Luhan tergetar. Ini bukan hanya pencitraan ketika Luhan mengatakan dia telah menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya, dia benar benar menganggapnya begitu.

Sepercik rasa kecewa yang dipendamnya sejak terakhir dia bertemu Sehun muncul didada Luhan. Bukan, bukan pada Sehun. meski Sehun tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponnya beberapa waktu lalu, rasa kecewa yang dirasakan Luhan kini bukan untuk Sehun.

Tujuan dari kekecewaan itu adalah Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengeratkan kepalan tangan dibawah bantal sofa yang dipangkunya. Rahangnya sedikit tertarik karena geramannya yang untung saja tidak disadari Sehun yang masih berceloteh.

Masih segar diingatannya bagaimana Luhan membuat Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya sehari sebelum kepergian mereka berdua ke LA. Pria itu memohon izinnya untuk membawa Sehun pergi meninggalkan kenangan yang menyakiti wanita itu.

Luhan ingat betul bagaimana berpatah patah kalimat berisi janji akan menjaga Sehun terucap dari bibir Chanyeol. Bagaimana pria itu memberikan nada pada setiap tekanan untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa Chanyeol sanggup melindungi Sehun.

Pembohong! Maki Luhan dalam hati.

Nyatanya Luhan tak melihat kenyataan dari setiap janji yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Tidak sedikitpun ucapan Chanyeol yang sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Pada nyatanya keadaan Sehun jauh dari 'seseorang yang dijaga dan dilindungi baik baik', itu membuat Luhan geram.

Baginya, Chanyeol terlalu mencintai Sehun. pria itu bahkan tak mampu menolak keinginan Sehun. padahal dia sendiri tahu bagaimana sifat Sehun. dia tidak akan berhenti jika tak ada yang menghentikannya. Sehun butuh pengontrol. Dan Luhan membenci pemikirannya sendiri dengan membandingkan perlakuan Chanyeol dengan Jongin –yang mana pria itu selalu bisa mengontrol Sehun ketika hubungan mereka masih baik baik saja.

Menurut Luhan, Chanyeol tidak cocok untuk Sehun.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Sehun menjalin hubungan serius dengan Chanyeol, pernikahan misalnya. Chanyeol setidaknya harus tegas dengan memberikan batasan batasan pada Sehun, menenangkan gadis itu ketika dia membutuhkannya.

Rasanya semua yang telah dilakukan Luhan untuk menjaga Sehun terasa sia sia hanya karena tiga tahun dihabiskan adiknya bersama Chanyeol yang bahkan tak bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

"Ouh, hey Luhan! Kau baik baik saja? Kau melamun."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan diri. Dihadapannya Sehun memberikan pandangan khawatir yang membangkitkan senyumnya.

"Aku memikirkan tentang beberapa hal." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun menaruh mangkuk kosongnya di atas meja, kini dia sibuk menyisiri rambutnya sendiri dengan tangan sambil menatap Luhan seolah bertanya.

"Apa kau bahagia bersama Chanyeol?"

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, mengangguk dengan pandangan heran. " _Yea, sure_."

Lalu seakan sadar sesuatu Sehun tergelak selanjutnya, " _Wait_ , Lu. Jika kau pikir hubungan kami _like a lover or something similar, its a big no_."

"Tapi Sehun, kupikir-"

" _No is no_ , Lu Han." Tegas Sehun. "Kami bersahabat, terlepas bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol. Kau tahu sendiri, _there is nothing I can do about it._ "

Luhan menghela nafas kembali. Tentu tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan bagaimana perasaanmu. Tidak juga Sehun.

"Kupikir tiga tahun merubah sesuatu, Sehunah." Desah Luhan.

Namun Sehun malah menanggapinya dengan cengiran yang lagi lagi membuat Luhan menghela nafas. Luhan merasa terlalu banyak menghela nafas untuk hari ini dan hal itu disebabkan oleh Sehun yang bahkan baru beberapa jam lalu ditemuinya.

"Semua masih sama, Luhan. Sama seperti dulu."

Entah kenapa Luhan mengingat Jongin ketika Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Entah mengapa.

 **== LOVE LIES ==**

Jongin tidak ingat bagaimana dia sampai ke apartementnya dengan keadaan babak belur. Yang diingatnya hanya saat dirinya berjalan sambil melamunkan hatinya yang remuk sebelum menabrak seseorang.

Yang pasti setelah itu Jongin hanya merasakan perih dari sudut bibirnya dan perih di ulu hatinya. Selain itu, mungkin perasaan sesak yang selalu dia rasakan ketika mengingat Sehunnya.

Jongin memutar handle pintu dan dihadiahi keadaan apartement yang tidak lebih baik dari penginapan murah manapun. Keadaan gelap. Jongin bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia membuka tirai.

Tanpa melepas sepatu, Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah sofa. Dia tidak peduli pada sampah dan pecahan piring di dekat sana. Juga pada tv yang menyala setelah –jika Jongin tidak salah kira- beberapa bulan, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tagihan listriknya membengkak, tapi Jongin tak peduli.

Jongin mengangkat lengan guna menutupi matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut. Setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol tanpa bisa dia hentikan kepingan harapannya untuk bersatu kembali dengan Sehun muncul.

Sebut saja dia tidak tahu malu. Tidak masalah.

Yang Jongin inginkan hanya Sehun di sisinya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Jongin sebisa mungin akan mendapatkan kembali Sehun.

'Kau tidak pantas untuknya.'

Bisikan itu terasa begitu nyata dari dalam kepalanya. Jongin menggeram karena itu. Tidak sekali, sudah banyak kali bisikan serupa terdengar olehnya. Perasaan tidak cukup untuk mendampingi Sehun selalu ada.

Tidak. Itu memang kenyataannya. Jongin hanya seorang brengsek yang menyakiti Sehun. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Deringan ponsel menggangu kemelut dipikiran Jongin. Dengan tanpa minat pria ini mengangkat panggilan setelah meraih ponsel di saku mantelnya.

'Jongin, kau dimana?'

Yang dipanggil Jongin memijat pelipisnya sekilas sebelum menyahut, "Di apartement."

'Jangan melakukan yang aneh aneh.'

Itu Chen. Temannya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan lelaki cerewet itu. Yang jelas, Chen adalah kawan kerjanya. Dan yah, pria itu sudah tahu sebagian besar cerita hidupnya.

"Aku tidak."

Jongin membaringkan dirinya, menatap langit langit apartementnya sambil mendengarkan omelan Chen dari seberang telepon.

'Narkoba tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya.' Ucap Chen di akhir rentetan kalimatnya.

Ucapan Chen membuat Jongin menutup matanya dengan hela nafas berat. Satu hal yang berubah sejak kepergian Sehun, dirinya yang menjadi pria menyedihkan pecandu narkoba.

Chen selalu mencoba agar Jongin tidak berada di apartement atau tempat sepi sendirian. Dia tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan Jongin.

Pria itu kehilangan kekasihnya karena kebodohannya sendiri. Setelah itu, selingkuhannya juga pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Lebih lagi, keluarga Jongin yang tinggal di luar negeri dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan anaknya di Korea.

Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau Jongin pernah mendekam di panti rehabilitasi selama tiga bulan karena narkoba.

Kini, meskipun Jongin tidak pernah mencoba lagi. Chen harus tetap mengingatkan bahayanya pada Jongin. Setidaknya sampai dia memastikan kawannya itu bisa benar benar terlepas dari benda laknat itu.

"Aku tahu."

Lalu Jongin menutup panggilannya sepihak. Meskipun merasa bersalah, Jongin hanya tidak ingin Chen mengasihaninya.

Matanya tanpa sadar melirik sebuah kotak kayu dibawah meja –letak yang dia hafal betul-, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir. Tentu dia tahu apa yang ada disana.

Kotak itu berisi benda yang selalu menolongnya ketika depresi. Hanya benda itu yang dapat membuatnya tenang dan melupakan sakit hatinya. Jongin benci ketika dirinya tak berdaya hanya karena masa lalunya. Tapi demi Tuhan kalian akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat berada di posisi Jongin.

Tangannya berhenti di udara. Jongin memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang selalu di peringatkan Chen setiap bertemu Jongin atau setiap pria itu berkunjung di apartementnya.

Namun ingatan ketika masa masa sulitnya juga melintas. Bagaimana Jongin terpuruk ketika mengetahui Sehun memilih meninggalkan Korea bersama Chanyeol. Jongin hampir gila mengetahui itu. Lebih lagi dia tidak pernah dapat berbicara pada Sehun tentang permintaan maaf atau penyesalan.

Lalu ketika Krystal juga meninggalkannya. Wanita itu beralasan tidak ingin bersama Jongin lagi. Yah, Jongin juga menyadari keadaannya saat itu hingga Krystal meninggalkannya. Saat itu posisinya benar benar buruk karena kepergian Sehun.

Jongin pikir Krystal bisa bersabar sebentar lagi dan menunggu Jongin memulihkan hatinya lalu kembali membina hubungan normal dengan Jongin. Apalagi saat itu Krystal seolah mendukungnya, selalu ada di sampingnya.

Namun beberapa hari kemudian wanita itu berada di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh belas kasihan yang dibenci Jongin. Dia mengatakan sudah tidak bisa menunggu Jongin yang selalu memikirkan Sehun. padahal Jongin tahu pasti penyebab Krystal mengatakannya karena wanita itu sudah memiliki orang lain.

Krystal berselingkuh.

Sama seperti yang pernah dia lakukan kepada Sehun. karmanya datang.

Pemikiran akan bisa melupakan Sehun dan memiliki hubungan serius dengan Krystal hangus. Jongin terjatuh kembali untuk kedua kali.

Karena ingatan rasa sakit itu, Jongin meneruskan tangannya dan meraih kotak kayu dibawah meja. Begitu membukanya, lima atau enam jarum suntik lengkap dengan cairan didalamnya menyambut Jongin. Membuat Jongin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya." Ucap Jongin.

Dia meraih satu spuit jarum suntik dan tanpa ragu menyuntikan menembus kulitnya.

Jongin mendongak meresapi bagaimana cairan itu berpindah menuju pembuluh darahnya. Mengalir ke setiap titik di tubuhnya memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu dia inginkan saat ini.

"Hanya kali ini." Gumam Jongin.

Begitu jarum itu terlepas dari kulitnya, Jongin merasakan getaran menyenangkan dan perasaan ringan di dadanya yang tak pernah lagi dia rasakan beberapa bulan ini setelah keluar dari panti rehabilitasi.

Ucapan Chen sama sekali tidak menggugah Jongin. Yang dia pikirkan hanya bagaimana dia meresapi perasaan ini. Kebahagiaan semu ini.

"Sehunah." Desah Jongin.

Yang Jongin ingat sebelum semuanya mengabur adalah bayangan Sehun tersenyum dan membelai wajahnya. Menemani hingga Jongin dapat merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Sehun atau Krystal, semuanya sama saja! Brengsek."

 **TBC,**

 **Em, ya gitu deh.**

 **Ini Cuma twoshoot atau threeshot sama kaya LIES, jadi chapternya bakal panjang panjang. Mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Untuk endingnya, aku sendiri masih bingung bakal di kemanain, karena so pasti aku nggak bakal ngebuat Jongin dengan mudah ngedapetin Sehun lagi. Hello, kita harus realistis yak, nggak bisa tuh kalo gampang banget ngebuat Jongin balikan ama Sehun #apaandah**

 **Ini aku kebut sekali ketik biar penyakit anti-sequelku nggak kambuh (ceritanya tiap bikin sequel pasti ada aja masalahnya, enta data ilang, laptop ngehank dkk) jadi mohon maaf kalau ada salah salah atau sesuatu yang nggak sesuai.**

 **Jadi, lanjut atau didelete aja nih?**

 **Karena aku agak nggak PD buat ngepublish ini ff, huhuhu.**

 **Akhir kata**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
